I Don't Know How To Say I Love You
by Ninjagirly
Summary: When a shy young lemur arrives at the zoo, she instantly falls for Kowalski, but the two can't bring themselves to admit their true feelings, and the new arrivals aren't making things easier... Warning: Contains slight language!
1. Meeting Rune

Everyone stood in front of the mysterious crate that appeared in the lemur's exibit. Alice had opened it and left a few hours ago, but nothing had come out.

"Hello~!" Julien shouted, stupidly sticking his head inside. The next thing he and the others knew, Julien went flying into a tree.

Skipper snickered. "Who's ever in there, I like him already!"

"Maybe he's just shy," Private suggested.

"Good thinking, Private," Skipper praised as Private blushed slightly, "Kowlaski; Opions!"

Kowalski pulled out his trusty notebook and started to scribble some stuff down. " We can A; send someone to go in there or B; try to talk to this lemur."

Skipper crossed his flippers and smirked. "Okay. Rico, go 'talk' to the new guy!"

"Ah-hu!" Rico grunted, entering the crate.

The crate moved like there was a struggle. Then came a voice none of them had expected, "Eep! Lemme go! LEMME GO!!"

"Skippa...Why does that guy's voice sound...feminine?" Private asked.

His question was answered when Rico came out with a struggling _female _lemur in his arms. She had a rich brown fur color with black marks on her cheeks, the tip of her ears, her tighs, and her feet(not including her ringed tail) and she had a creamy white chest and belly. A red broken heart necklace dangled from her neck. The girl sung her elbow and hit Rico in the gut, making the mute penguin release her. She backed away, panic filled her eyes.

"W-Who are you guys? Where am I? What do you want with me!?" she shouted. Her eyes darted from one of them to the other. Finally, her eyes landed on Kowalski and she instently relaxed, but was still alarmed.

"We're not going to harm you," Kowalski told her, "You're at Central Park Zoo."

The lemur blinked. "What's a zoo? It sounds like someone snoring..."

"A zoo is a place where the people come to see animals, mainly because they have nothing better to do," Kowalski answered.

She tilted her head. "People?"

Skipper slapped his forehead. "The giant fur-less animals with hair on their heads."

The female lemur turned and observed the people and then let out a "Ooooh!" She turned to the others. "Scott calls 'the people' soulless monsters. So that's what they are really called? People?"

Skipper rolled his eyes and nodded. He glanced at her again. _Something seems...awefully familar about this lemur gal..._

"So, what's your name?" Private asked the lemur.

She turned, her dark blue eyes popping out form the yellow. Kowalksi blushed when he noticed this and he turned away.

"I'm Runenaki Mariea Catriena Unuki," she announced proudly, but as though she was only talking to the tallest penguin, "But you all can call me Rune!"

"Well, I'm Skipper," the leader said, examining 'Rune'. _Yes...something is very, __**very **_

_familar about her..._ Skipper continued, "And these are my men, Private, Rico, and Kowalski."

"Kowalski...," Rune repeated, her blue eyes sparkling.

Kowalski felt heated under his feathers, but ignored it.

"I'm Marlene," the otter said in a friendly voice.

"I'm Maurice, this is Mort and-"

"And I am the royal King Julien!" snapped the tallest lemur, "You kicked me in my money maker!"

"Well, you scared me," Rune snapped back, obviously getting over her fear. She snorted and crossed her arms. "But... I suppose I should apologize anyways.... Sorry... and sorry to you too, Rico. No hard feelings? Are you okay?"

Rico smiled slightly and nodded. "Ah-hu!"

"He's a penguin of few words," Kowalski spoke up again.

Rune nodded, showing her understanding and she began to wonder off, looking at the strange surroundings. She muttered something. To Skipper it sounded like she said; "...Doesn't look much like Russia..."

Skipper felt a jolt shot through him. He shook himself of this and stood straight up. " You mush be pretty strong to kick Ringtail across the exhibit," he pointed out finally, giving Rune a hard stare.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not big deal. I know a few moves," she muttered, examining every single thing around her, "When your mother is killed and you get thrown into military training, you tend to pick up a few useful moves."

_Military?!_ Skipper thought.

"Aww! You poor thing!" Marlene said.

Rune's ears perked and she turned around. "Opps! Did i blurt out something of my life?"

They nodded.

Rune place her hand in front of her mouth and giggled a bit. "Sorry, sorry! Sometimes, when i space out, i blurt out things. In all honestly, I have no idea about my past. My memory was totally wiped out some time ago."

"Well, let's see some of these moves you have," Skipper urged.

Rune nodded and showed them. She did a back-flip, front-flip, side kick and many other moves.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How'd you like to join my team?" Skipper asked.

"Really!? That'll be great!" she shouted, eyes wide. Her true reason, though, for wanting to join was to be closer to Kowalski...She had been bitten and bitten hard by the love bug!

---

A/N: Well? How ya like it so far? After this, most of the story shall be told in the other characters point of veiw, starting with Rune's POV first, of course. Remember to review! ;P


	2. First Mission

Chapter two: First Mission

(Rune's POV)

I let out a heavy sigh. I've been running laps and doing training courses 8 hours for seven days. It sucks. I just couldn't run or even move anymore and so I let myself calspse on the cold cement floor.

"Rune?! You alright?!" Kowalski gasped, jogging in place.

"I-I'm fine, 'Walski.... Just....tried out is all..." I half lied. I also wanted to sleep...and beat Skipper with something for making me train so hard. Speak of the tough stubborn penguin, he came just then.

"Fish and Chips, man! What the hell are you doin' on the floor? Do you want to get run over by a stampede?"

"Really, Skipper? A Stampeded?" I sassed. Seriously! What the flick is gonna trample me?

Suddenly, Rico and Private ran over me.

"Oops! Sorry, Rune!!" Private gasped when I let out a painful moan. Rico gave me a concerned look.

"S'all right, Pri, Ri," I muttered as Kowalski helped me up. "Skipper, how long do I have to do this training crap? You've seen first hand what I'm capable of, so why not assign me to something greater?"

Skipper shook his fat head and sighed. "Fine, fine. You and Kowalski can go on a special mission."

"Special mission?" Kowalski repeated, pulling out his notebook from god knows where.

"Yes, a special mission. I think Rune's ready for it..."

I squealed as I glomped Skipper. "Thank you, Skipper! Thank you!" I could tell by his body heat, he was blushing. Strange. Oh well, like I care.

"We salute here, solider, not...not hug!" He shouted, which, by the way, hurt my ears.

I backed off and gladly hugged Kowalski instead. He's so cuddle-able and soft! "Yayz! My first mission-and it's with you!" Now Kowalski was blushing. THAT I cared about. I tried to force and so I turned back to Skipper and saluted him like a solider should. "Thanks, Skipper."

---

...Yeah, Skipper, thanks. Thanks A LOT!

I grinned my teeth and crossed my arms. "So all we're doing is investigating strange human activities?"

"Correct," Kowalski told me, scribbling something in his notebook. Wonder what he writes all the time...

"How boring is that?!" I sighed. Nothing to do now but to slip into my secret world. A world where i could fly and touch the clouds. The bad thing about my daydreaming is that I often mutter things I have on my mind and I never relieze or remember what I said. This was one of those times.

"W-what?" Kowalski shuddered speech snapped me back into reality. Oh crap! What did i say?!

"Er...? Wh-what did I s-s-say?" I couldn't help but shake. If I had said something stupid like, 'I want you so bad', I was sure Kowalski would avoid me and never speak to me again and how horror-able that would be!!

"N-Nothing...," was his replied, "Oh look! There's the humans we're suppose to be studying!" He was changing the subject on purpose, I could tell. Never-the-less, he was right. Just around the corner, some crazy-ass humans were yelling and chugging down some stuff in a bottle.

I wrinkled my nose. I could smell the fowl drinks from where I stood. I also heard there conversation;

"Hey, let's go bug those large squirrels," one shouted.

"Dude, do you mean the lemurs?" another asked.

"Y-yeah! Wadda say?!" the first asked.

"Yeah!" the other two shouted.

Great. Three. Three was always a bad number for me. Bad omen. Now I was scared.

"K-Kowalski? We...we should go," I urged nervously.

"Won't the humans be supposed if you're not in your habitat?" he asked, not looking up from his notebook.

"I...I suppose, but..."

"Don't worry! I'll go get Skipper and we'll be there in less than three minutes," he assured.

Three...There was that damn number again. Okay, something is seriously up. I tried to begged Kowalski again. "N-No, Kowalski, please don't leave me!" Tears started to suddenly poor down my face...Sometimes i hated being so emotional...

Kowalski looked as if he didn't know what to do. "R-Rune...It'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you, I promise...," he comforted, wiping my tears.

I smiled weakly and nodded. I signed up to be a solider. Even if it was only to be closer to Kowalski, I had to act like a solider! I rubbed my face again his cheek without thinking and then ran off. It wasn't until I was over to my fence when I realized what I'd done. I blushed deeply...

---

I wasn't sure how long it was when the humans came. I tried to protect Julien and Maurice like a solider, using Mort as a shield(Hey, I didn't say good solider).

The crazy-ass humans threw bottles at us and soon, they started to climb over the wall.

"Oh crap!" I gasped, throwing Mort somewhere, "They're coming!"

"W-What do we do, Runey?" Julien asked in a panic.

"It's 'Rune', got it? And stay calm...stay calm...DAMN IT, STAY CALM!" Okay, maybe I could have been calm. I turned to Julien and Maurice and I saw a human sneak behind Julien and reach for him. "LOOK OUT!"

The next thing I knew, I was lifted up into the air. The human smirked and shouted something, but I was too busy struggling to listen. The human prided open my jaw and forced down the fowl substance into my mouth, making me almost drown. I shook my head, trying to think. "Lemme go! Lemme go! KOWALSKI!!!!" I was surprised I called out his name. No time to be embarrassed. I bit the human's hand and he cursed and threw me. I felt my body hit something hard and blood spilling out my head. My vision began to blur and I saw four dots attacking the large blur that I guessed was the monster crazy-ass.

"Rune...? Rune!!"

That was all I heard before my mind slipped into darkness....

---

A/N: Bwahahaha! Behold Chapter two! So how am i doing so far? Man, i'm so used to keeping my 'I's lower case, so i had to go back and change it to upper case ^^; Well, please tell me what cha think. Next up will be Kowalski's POV! YAYZ FOR KOWALSKI!!!

Please review X3


	3. Wanting to Protect You

Chapter Three: Wanting to Protect You

(Kowalski's POV)

"Rune...? Rune!!" I shouted as soon as I saw her lying on the ground, bleeding. I turned to the human and attacked him with the team one last time, making him retreat with his friends. I then quickly ran to my fallen comrade's side. "...R-Rune?" I lifted her up gently. She wasn't breathing! Just as i began to panic, Rune's eyes shot open and she sucked in a bunch of air.

"N-Nng...K-Kowalski...?" she muttered before passing out again.

"Skippa...Will she be alright?" I heard Private ask.

"S-Sure she will! Let's take her back to HQ. She'll stay there until she's better," Skipper said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Julien offered.

All of our jaws opened wide. Julien? Being non-selfish?! It was illogical as well as unbelievable!

"Why do you want to help?" Skipper asked in shock.

"...She...she saved my life. I'll do all in my kingly powers to help Runey!" He declared.

"Let him help, Skipper," I said, not taking my eyes off of Rune, "We'll need all the help we can get if we want Rune to be on the fast track to recovery."

Skipper sighed. "Alright, Ringtail, you can help... but one false move and you're out!"

---

We had put Rune in my bed and bandaged her up as she slept in my bunk. It was hours before she woke up again.

Rune yawned and stretched, wearing a smile. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Rune! You're okay!" Private shouted, hugging his friend.

I noticed that Rune looked confused, then her face turned into horror. "I-I remeber now! A crazy human threw me!" She looked at her body. She had bandages around her left thigh, right arm and around her head. "Man, I'm messed up pretty bad, huh?"

"Don't worry, Red," Skipper told her, "You'll be healed soon."

"If you say so, Skip," Rune sighed.

I noticed Skipper flinched. "W-What did you call me?"

"Skip. What? You think you're the only one who can give out nick name?"

"Is there anything I can get you, Runey?" Julien asked suddenly.

"Er...sure? Can you get me some food and something to drink?" Rune waited until Julien agreed and ran off before asking; "What's up with him?"

"He thinks he owes you something since you saved his life," Skipper explained.

"Oh...well, it's freakin' freaky," she replied, pushing herself up from the bunk, "So, when do I begin training again?"

"Kowalksi, when will Rune's wounds be healed?" Skipper asked me.

I got out my notepad and scribbled down some numbers. "According to the data, she should be healed fully in three days."

"Three days?!?" Rune gasped, "What the hell do I do for three days?!"

Skipper rubbed his flipper under his beak. "Hmm... You could-"

"We'll take care of you!" Julien shouted as he returned with some Lichi nuts and a juice box, "Won't we Maurice?"

"Ah, sure we will," Maurice agreed.

Mort only growled and crossed his tiny arms.

I could tell Rune got nervous. "Er, no, no, guys! Really! I can-"

"Shushy-shush! I am the King and you do as your king tells you and I am telling you to let us take care of you!" Julien shouted, handing Rune her food and drink.

Rune nibbled the Lichi nut, then made a disgusted face and quickly drank her juice. She looked up to Julien and sighed. "Alright, Julien, but only until I feel better, then I'm off to- aaah!" Julien had grabbed her hand and took her back to the habitat with Maurice and Mort close behind.

It wasn't until Rune was gone when I started to feel bad that I sent her to her doom. My heart sank and a strange feeling consumed me. I didn't want Rune to get hurt again. I'd do what I could to protect her...

---

(Rune's POV)

Back at home, Julien was bugging the heck outta me. It was quite annoying how he'd ask me if I need help doing everything!

"Julien, I'm fine," I snapped for the hundredth. I hated being rude, but I could only put up with so much. Julien, of course, didn't listen and he still bugged me.

I was trying to adjust the spike collars I found in a small box in the zooveiner shop along with gold bracelets as well. I put a spiked collar around my wrists and neck, then put the gold bracelet on each on my arm. I turned to Julien. "How do I look?"

"You look like you need some help."

I growled under my breath. "Stop! I don't need help! Just leave me alone, okay?!" Maybe I shouldn't have snapped like that, but it was too late to take it back for I had already stormed off.

Later that night, I started to feel bad. Looking ahead, I saw Julien mopping on his bouncy. I had to talk to him...but...I had no idea what to say. "H-Hey, Julien...You okay?"

"No. I am NOT okay...," he muttered.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Listen...I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay? I just like being independent."

Julien gave me a weird look. "You like being in the pedant?"

"What? No! Independent! It means I like doing things on my own, rather than having someone's help...also, I don't really like getting too much attention..."

Julien said he understood, but he looked away. I thought he was still mad. "You look nice," Julien mumbled, "The collars and bracelets make you stick out like in the good way, not in the sore thumb way..."

I blinked, then smiled as I snuggled up to his side. "Thanks, Julien...I'm so glad you're my friend."

-----

A/N: Mehehehe. Chapter three(just so ya all know, i don't count the author's note as a chapter...)! To review, Kowalski is feeling guilty for sending Rune back alone and there's a hint that Julien might like Rune! DUM DUM DUM!! Too bad for Julien that Rune has a crush on Kowalski and only thinks of Julien as a friend.

Also, i had someone say that i should put less cursing in here, so i did. Just curious; how many people think i shouldn't put any curse words in here?(Oh! And go to my profile and take my polls for my story, please ^^)

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed meh story! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside ^//^

Keep on Reviewing everyone! ^,~


	4. Kowalski's Confusion

Chapter four: Kowalski's Confusion

(Kowalski's POV)

Rune came wearing dog collars one day. It was weird on how such a little change made her look so different. She looked more dangerous...more mysterious...more sexy......? Did I really just think that?!

Skipper gave us all a break that day, saying that it wouldn't be fair being so ahead of the rookie. Of course, we were all happy. Each of us went on with our own business. Rune, on the other hand, had "borrowed" a movie from Alice's office. I was amazed and kept wondering how she managed to get past everyone and not been seen since she had a inured leg. As Rune poped in the movie and I sat next to her to watch also. After awhile, Private got bored and left, but I stayed and got sucked into the movie.

I've must have been deeply sucked into the movie to not notice Rune! She was fast asleep, cuddling close to my chest. I blushed and got a bit nervous. "R-Rune? Rune, wake up," I shuddered.

Rune's eyes slowly opened. Without moving, she asked; "Is the movie over?"

"Yes, it is..."

"...Oh...You don't want me sleeping on you, don't you?"

I looked down and saw her huge deep blue eyes sparkling. I smiled a bit. "...No, it's quite alright..."

Rune seemed to smile, but now that she had been woken, she needed to move around, which, of course, made me blush even more.

Suddenly, Rune pressed up against me roughly, making me lie on the floor. She snuggled up to me and wrapped her tail around my waist.

I nervously looked around HQ. It looked as if everyone else was too busy to notice us. I sighed and let myself drowse off.

As I did, I began to question my feelings for Rune. Were we really just friends? I dout it. Every time she got close to me, I become nervous and don't know what to say... It reminded me of how I use to act around Doris-Wait, what!? But that would mean I did have feelings for Rune, but not friendship feelings, "feeling feelings" ...No... T-That can't be right. I'm just confused. Yeah, that's it! I'm confused! I couldn't possibly _love _that lemur! I mean, come on! She's a member of our team!...Still...

I jolted up from my dreaming when I heard a noise.

"Eeeeeeeeep!"

It was Rune! She was pressed against me, sat up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Rune?!" Private and Skipper echoed.

"S-Sorry...it...was just a bad dream...you can all go to sleep," she said. It amazed me how she said it so calmly.

"What was the dream about?" Skipper asked.

Rune jolted over to him and whispered something in Skipper's ear cannal. Her eyes were wide with horror and soon, Skipper's eyes were too.

"That won't ever happen," Skipper reassured her in a flat tome.

Rune's tail twitched. "I really hope so...I couldn't handle loosing someone else who's close to me again," I heard her say.

So she had a nightmare of someone close to her dying? Poor thing.

Skipper whispered something to her and she nodded and she whispered and he shook his head and whispered something else.

I wished I could hear what was being said...

After awhile, Rune seemed to have completely calmed down. She ran over to my side and hugged me tight.

I blushed. "Er...? R-Rune?"

Rune replied by snuggling close to me and saying; "'Night, Kowalski."

"Ah...goodnight...?"

And she fell asleep on me once again.

Again, my emotions were all screwed up. Do I love Rune? I just didn't know! Arg! This bites! Hey, wait...something just occurred to me! The way Rune's been acting... does _she _love _me_?

---

A/N: Aaaaw! Kowalski and Rune snuggling and cuddling! How cute is that!? ^//^

Yus! Two chapters in one day! See how much i love ya all? In the next chapter, it shall be Private's POV!!! What shall happen next? No ones knows but me!!!! X3

_**REVEIW! **_=3


	5. Pairings

Chapter five: Pairings

(Private's POV)

It's weird. Ever since Rune had arrived, we have been close friends and I've noticed that she likes Kowalski. I think it's cute how the two both don't know how the other truly feels, but I wish them the best of luck! Now, if only I could find somebody... I found myself feeling lonely at times.

"H-Hey, guys! Check it out!" Rune shouted from outside our base one morning.

We all got up and saw what had called her attention; a crate!

"Does this mean there's gonna be another penguin in this habitat?" Rune asked outloud.

Suddenly, the box opened up and a young female penguin walked out, answering Rune's question.

"Hello! I'm Trixy!" the female penguin greeted.

"Well, hello, Trixy," I greeted back, smiling.

"Rune? What are you doing?" I heard Kowalski ask.

I turned to see Rune hiding behind her crush. She ignored Kowalski's question and clung closer to him.

Poor Rune. I wonder what had happened to her to make her so frighten of strangers...

"Is she gonna be alright?" Trixy asked me.

"She'll be fine," I said. "That's Rune and Kowalski; over there is Skippa and Rico."

They waved(well, expect for Rune and Skippa).

Shall I show you around?" I asked without consulting Skippa.

"Sure!"

***

Our first stop was Marlene's house. The hole time on the way, Trixy told me about herself.

"Hi guys!" Marlene's voice rang inside the cave.

"Hello, Marlene! I want you to meet Trixy! She's form a Florida Zoo!" I told her.

Marlene walked out with a male otter with her. I almost jumped back in shock. "This is Nicolie! He's from the Chicago Zoo!"

"I see what they're doing!!" shouted a voice.

I looked up just in time to see Rune and Kowalski fall down from the top of Marlene's cave. "What are you two doing here?" I found myself shouting.

Kowalski jumped up and pointed a flipper at Rune. "It was her idea to follow you!"

Rune slowly got up while dusting herself off. "Yeah, it was my idea! What if Trixy was dangerous?"

"Well, she's not," I assured, "Also, I'm pretty sure I could of handled it!"

Rune seemed to ignore me. "I know why we're all her; me, Trixy and Nicolie, was it? The humans are trying to pair us up!"

Kowalski nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean 'pair us up'?" I asked.

Rune turned to her crush. "Kowalski, do you mind explaining to them?"

Kowalski stepped forward. "Before, each habitat had the same sex of animals. Now, they made it so there's at least one of he opposite sex in each habitat! Think about it; What do males and females do?"

I tiled my head.

"They mate, Private," Rune blurted out, slapping her forehead.

"But who will be paired with who?" I asked the two.

"Good question, Private," Kowalski said, "But without any further information, the output is unknown."

"Huh?" Me, Trixy, Marlene and Nicolie chimed.

"He doesn't know," Rune cleared up. "Now, I think we should go and try to explain this to Julien and his 'followers' too."

***

As we made our way to the lemur's habitat, I noticed Rune and Kowalski were right. Females and males were put in the same exibit. So strange.

Finally, we made it to Rune's home and explained the situation to Julien and the others.

Julien's eyes lit up. "Me and Runey are paired together?!"

Rune's eyes widened at the thought. "Urg! Never! Not even if the humans threatened to kill us!"

"Please, Runey! I know you can not resist the charm that is the king's!" Juline said, placing a hand on his chest.

Rune rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Julien. You're just a friend. Besides, we don't even know if they'd pair me with you. For all we know, I was paired for Maurice."

"M-Me?!" Maurice shouted, blushing.

Rune kept talking; "The point of this is, I don't want to be forced to mate with someon I don't love! Don't you two feel the same?"

I was caught off guard when she asked Marlene as well as me that question.

"Sure, I don't want to be forced," Marlene stated, "But you're over reacting. They'll give us time-"

"I don't want time!" Rune snapped coldly as she walked away.

---

A/N: Hi! It's me again! Hehe! Just so ya know, i am not planning to pair Trixy up with anyone, okay?

Oooo! I just love how Private refers to Kowalski as Rune's crush a few times! So cute! ^^

Yeah...For those who want to know, i've been watching way too much Fairly Odd Parents (where i got the name Trixy) and Resident Evil games(where i got the name Nicolie). Oooh! Here's a fun fact! I use to visit the Chicago Zoo a few times when i lived in Gary, Indiana...but now, I live in Buffalo, Missouri(but hey, i might move back!8D)

P.S- The reason why Rune got all upset is because... Well...I'll save that for the next chap (ooo! So evil! =3) where it shall be in Skipper's, Rune's AND Marlene's POV! Sweetness! (Holy crap! Long A/N i've ever did so far! 83[I love those kitty faces!])

If ya love me, YOU'LL REVIEW!

lolz jk jk...No, seriously,pplz...review!! ... XD


	6. Chaos

Chapter six: Chaos

(Skipper's POV)

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud slamming noise. It was Rune who came inside in a huff. Where was Kowalski? No where in sight. Now would be a good time to talk to her. I ordered Rico to go find the others to see what was going on. Once he left, I went to talk to the lemur.

I opened my mouth to tell her, but she looked so upset. I didn't really want her to get even more upset, so I decided it was best to skip that conversation and ask a question. "What's the problem, Red?" I asked as casual as I could.

"The humans are gonna pair us up!"

I stared at her. "You mean girl lemur and guy lemur; female penguin and guy penguin?" Well duh!! What a stupid question to ask!

Rune slowly nodded, not even bothering to look at me.

"Well, I think that's the best thing any human has ever come up with," I told her.

"Oh please! You say that now," she snapped, "Did you know Marlene has a new 'friend'; A guy otter named Nicolie?"

My eyes widened. So Marlene was going to have a mate too? I became sad and tryed to not show it. "Animals should stay in their own species. That's the way mother nature attended it to be!" Well, that was true, wasn't it?

"And what's so wrong about loving someone outside your species? What's so wrong with having an unexplainable feeling for a friend of an opposite species?"

"Ru, we weren't meant to pick and choose mates from other species. Lemurs should mate with lemurs and penguins should mate with-"

"-otters?"

Her snappy remark caught me off my guard. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb, Skip! Everyone sees how much you care for Marlene!"

I felt my cheeks hear up. "That's nonsense! I don't want to _mate_ with Marlene!"

"But you love her don't you?"

A lump got stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling.

"That's what I though," Rune growled, storming away. "I care for Kowalski! I'm not gonna let him go...I'll never let go," she yelled over her shoulder.

---

(Rune's POV)

I went around the zoo. I just couldn't take it anymore! I needed to tell somebody else how I felt. Skipper will never understand. Urg! Skipper! What a fool!

As I turned the corner, my eyes first laided upon Rico. Then I saw Private. I decided to go with the first one I saw. I grabbed Rico's flipper and yanked him away, not bothering to explain much to the young confused Private and the hefty, equally confused, Rico.

"I need to talk to you, Rico," I told him once we were far from the others.

Rico tilted his head.

I let out a deep sigh. "Okay, here it goes; As long as I could remember, my dreams have either been something of my forgotten past or of the future. One night...I had a dream that a penguin lyed dying besides me, but I couldn't see who. I think I had a dream one of you were dying and I got scared 'cause I thought it was Kowalski... I really like Kowalski... So after my dream, I though 'What if I never tell Kowalski how I feel?' but even though I show that I like him...I...I can't bring myself to tell him I...ya know..."

Rico gaged a little bit. "Love?"

I chuckled a bit. "Y-Yeah... That's the word..."

---

(Marlene's POV)

My mouth hung open at Rune's story. I stayed hidden for awhile before I retreated. So Rune loved Kowalski?! Well, she needs to confront him!

"Hey, Marlene!" Skipper shouted as he slid up to me. "Have you seen Rune or Kowalski?"

"Ah...nope! Haven't seen them," I lied, walking off.

So, I know Rune's secret as well as Rico! I wonder... how many others know?

---

A/N: Wow. Not much of Marlene's POV there...sorry 'bout that. Isn't Marlene so noisey? lolz I think in my next chap there's gonna be some Skipper/Private. *shrugs* Who knows!? So, Rico, Skipper, Private and Marlene all know Rune at least "like-likes" Kowalski. IDK who's POV will be in chap eight. Neep! Writer's block!!!!!!! *faints*

To revive me, press the REVIEW button =3

(Man, i just love bugging pplz w/ that at the end all the time X3)


	7. Love Equals Confusion

A/N: Okay, pplz! I need to know! Skilene or SkipperxPrivate? Which one shall prevail-It's up to all who review!

P.S. There's this one part in here not suitable for small children...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

---

Chapter seven: Love Equals Confusion

(Rune's POV)

Okay, so I've told Rico about my feelings for Kowalski. Man, what a slight increase pressure(yes, slight, but not completely gone...)! Now...to tell Kowalski...That might be a bit harder....

---

(Private's POV)

_Okay, okay, Private! Pull yourself together, _I told myself nearly a billion times. I really liked Trixy and so...I was gonna tell her.

"T-Trixy," I called when I spotted her

Trixy turned to me. "Yes, Private?"

"I, ah...just wanted to tell you...I r-really like you..."

Trixy looked down at her feet. "Oh! ...W-Well... I'm afraid I only like you as a friend...Sorry," she muttered before talking away.

I was completely and totally crushed. At first, I stood there, then came the tears. Why couldn't I find love? Why? Didn't anyone cared about me like that?

---

(Skipper's POV)

Rune's words kept echoing in my head. _But you love her, don't you? But you love her, don't you? But you love her_- Urg! Of course I loved Marlene! Still, my emotions had been screwed up ever since Rune came and I remembered who she was..._.Nicat-_ Arg! Make it stop! ...I tried to tell her. I really did. But right when she walked into H.Q. all angry, I knew I couldn't make her worse! ...No... the worse part was... if Kowalski ever found out...

"Hey, Marlene! Come mer!" I heard a male otter shout. I guess that was Nicolie... I quietly sunk over to the otter's habitat and spied. I saw the two otters talking, but I couldn't quite hear. I sunk closer to listen.

"...So, c'mon! Whadda say?" Nicolie asked.

Marlene fiddled with her paws. "Well... it would be nice if I didn't have to cook dinner tonight..."

Dinner? What kind of man cooks? Sissy! "Hey, Marlene-!" I yelled out. I managed to hold in saying, '-ditch the sissy boy and come over here!'

"Yeah?" Marlene asked as she walked up to me.

"I've...I've been meaning to tell you something..." I paused.

Marlene crossed her arms and sighed. "Skipper, I'm waiting... This isn't anything to do with your paranoia, is it?"

"No! It's not that," I shouted uneasily. _But you love her, don't you? _I paused to talk a deep breath. "Marlene, I-"

"Hey," Nicolie called as he joined us, "What's going on?"

Marlene looked at me. "Oh, never mind. Go on..."

"Ah... are you sure you don't have anything to say?" she asked.

"...I'm sure..."

As she walked away, I felt my heart twist and turn in knots.

_But you love her, don't you? _

Yes... I do love her...

---

(Marlene's POV)

I was completely crushed. I thought Skipper was going to say he loved me... I sighed deeply. Why didn't he love me?

Sigh... Can't worry about that now. I needed to focus on Rune and Kowalski. No matter what, Rune loved Kowalski and Kowalski loved her; that I was sure of. Just as I got into deep thought on how to hook the two up, I heard sobbing. "Private?"

The young penguin was sitting by a base of the zoo's tree, crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Private? What's wrong?" I asked the little penguin.

"Trixy doesn't like me the way I like her," he sobbed. "Why can't I have someone who cares for me like Rune cares for Kowalski?!" He abruptly stopped crying and covered his beak with his flippers.

My eyes widened. "You know about them too?!"

"Y-Yes... Did Rune tell you? I shorta figured it out on my own," he explained.

"Ah...no, not really... I kinda over heard," I confessed. I leaned over and grabbed Private's flipper.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

To find Rico, and then confront Rune!"

---

(Rico's POV)

To be honest, I had no intensive to interfere with Rune and Kowalski; I didn't even want to think about it. So, of course when Marlene dragged Private up to me and she told me they were going to confront her, I wanted no part of it. Still, Marlene grabbed my flipper and pulled me and Private off. Nothing good can come form what she was about to do...I was sure of it...

***

"Rune!" Marlene called out as soon as we spotted the mainly rich brown lemur...Ya know, Rune's fur always reminded me of chocolate which-

"You did what!?!?" Rune's angry growl snapped my attention back.

"I wasn't actually _spying_... I was, ah, I just over heard," Marlene said nervously.

"You...you...You noisy bitch!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"How could you," Rune growled, "I only told Rico because I knew he wouldn't interfere and I knew Private knew, 'cause, well, he's smart about love stuff, but this is exactly why I didn't tell you!"

"Calm down," Marlene begged, "I just thought you could use some help."

"Oh really?" Rune snufted. "I think you and Skipper could use some help! And what's with you and Nicolie? Is he your sex buddy or something?!"

Marlene gasped. "What!?!? Nicolie isn't my sex buddy! He's my friend! And what about me and Skipper?!?"

I sighed. Women! Their arguing was totally pointless. I turned to Private to see his out take on this. He seemed concerned about the fighting.

"Let me handle this," Rune said finally. She seemed to have calmed down a it. "I'll Tell Kowalski...eventually."

Marlene let out a frustrated sight. "Okay, whatever. Do what you want."

When Marlene's back was turned, Rune mocked the otter, then stuck out her tounge.

I began to burst out laughing. Man, Rune was so cool! Why don't I hang out with her more?

---

A/N: Wow. I think this might have been my longest chapter ever! ...Yeah, don't worry about

'Nicatia' and Rune's past. That's all gonna be explained in another story, okay?

As for the part i like the best... When Rune got all fire-y and called Marlene a bitch! XD I don't hate Marlene, just so ya guys know, okay? I just thought it would be funny ^^;

Aww! Poor Private! T.T *huggles*

Please review and tell me if it should be Skilene or not!


	8. Confessing and Jealousy

Chapter nine: Confessing and Jealousy

(Rune's POV)

It was early one morning when I awake finding myself highly concerned with what Marlene had told me... Maybe I should try to be brave.... Hahahahaha! I just had to laugh at myself for that! Me? Brave? Despite my combat moves, I was a complete coward.

I sighed, retrieving my rope and headed to the penguins' habitat. As I arrived, I noticed Skipper sitting on the edge of their "ice" land. I shrugged as I started twisting the rope in the air. I expertly tossed it and the rope wrapped around the fish bowl. I tied the opposite end to the fence and walked across the rope, prying no one would open the fish bowl hatch, making me fall.

"Up extra early, aren't cha, Red?" Skipper commented without turning.

"Yep. Hiya, skip! Are you the only one up?" I asked, per phase a bit too happily.

"...Yeah...What are you doing here so early?" He sounded so depressed.

"Er...I wanted to,ah...I wanted... to talk to 'Walski..."

Skipper snapped his head around to shoot me a angry glare.

I almost fell backwards into the water. I never seen the leader like this before...

"I know exactly what you're doing here! You were going to tell K'walski you love him!"

I flinched. God! Did _everyone _know? ...And why was Skipper being so cold?

Skipper got up and walked up to me. "A lemur and a penguin have _nothing_ in common! So what makes you think you and Kowalski are any different?"

I bit my lip.

"We eat fish," he told me pointing to some fish on the ground. "We can swim," he added, pointing to the water.

I gulped, looking down at the water.

"So tell me, solider; Why exactly do you love Kowalski if you're so different?!"

I took a breath. I wasn't about to back down to Skipper. "It's not what we have in common, it's what we like about each other! I like the way he talks to me. I like the way he makes mistakes, reminding me no one can be perfect. I like how he scribbles all his thought on his notepad and the cute way he swims or eats fish. Most importantly, I love...I absolutely _love _the way my heart races when he touches my shoulder in comfort or when we hand out or just being around him and his almost too perfect scent..." I began to breath heavily due to the lack of oxygen I have yet to inhale. I took another breath and I smiled widely. "I just don't 'love' Kowalski, I'm 'in love' with him! I'm not sure that makes any sense but that's the way I feel and not you or anyone else can do or say _anything _to change that!" My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I was sure the whole zoo could hear. I've done it! I've finally truly completely poured out all my feelings! I just wish I could do the same when I confront Kowalski.

My smile faded with I saw Skipper's face. He looked... hurt and sad. "I'm jealous of you...Nicatia...," he told me.

I tilted my head. Jealous? Of _me?_ Even _more _confusing, he called me...Nicatia....

Skipper hung his head low. "You...you don't care what people think... You've fully explained you feelings... I just got mad that you could admit and even show a bit of your feelings for Kowalski when I... I couldn't even tell... I can't... I'll never..." Skipper started to shake.

I understood what he was saying. He was jealous that I could admit my love for Kowalski and he couldn't even admit his love for Marlene... I stepped foward and hugged the leader.

At first, he tried to pull away, but after awhile, he hugged me back.

---

Unknown to Rune and Skipper, someone else _was _up. A pair of penguin eyes peered under the slightly opened fish bowl entrance. I then slowly shut.

---

A/N: Suspense! DUH DUH DUH!! Aww! I love Rune's speech! ^//^

Tsk, tsk, Skipper. He's _so _jealous. It's not Rune's fault, Mr Grumpy! lolz So, now that Rune has confessed her love to a friend, can she confess her love to Kowalski?

Please review!


	9. Let's Get This Staight

Chapter nine: Let's Get This Straight

(Kowalski's POV)

I found myself filled by rage. It filled 85% of my body. 15% of me, however, knew that there was nothing going on between the two, but I wanted to hear it out of Rune's mouth.

"Kowalski?"

My head turned to the sweet small voice. It was Rune, of course, yet she... looked different somehow. More nervous.

She took in a deep breath, then opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but nothing came out.

"Er... Rune?"

Rune made a squeeky sound and her face turned beat red before she ran off.

Okay... I belive the scientific term is... weird. I turned my head just in time to see Skipper shake his head and sigh.

The next thing I know Skipper slid on his belly to the other side of the room where Rune sat face red, tail wrapped around herself. He whispered something to the female lemur.

"What?!" she yelped loudly.

Skipper covered her mouth and pointed to me.

I concentrated very hard to hear.

"...don't you?" I heard Skiper ask.

"Well...yes, but-"

"It'll be fine! Let _me _handle this!"

Suddenly, Skipper montioned to me and we walked out the door.

***

"May I ask what this is all about, Skipper?" I asked. I was fed us will all these sercets!

"Me and Rune were talking last night-"

"I know," I growled angry. Jealiouscy filled my soul as I remembered their embrace last night.

"Let me finish, solder!" Skipper scolled. "We were talking about you!"

"M-Me?" My face felt hot red.

Skipper pulled out one of his tape recorders. "Do you_ really _not know how she feels about you?"

I blushed wildly and shook my head.

"Well, listen to this," he told me, pushing the play button.

Rune's voice came from the machine, _"It's not what we have in common, it's what we like about each other! I like the way he talks to me. I like the way he makes mistakes, reminding me no one ca be perfect. I like how he scribbles all his thought on his notepad and the cute way he swims or eats fish. Most importantly, I love...I absolutly love the way my heart races when he touches my shoulder in comfort or when we hand out or just being around him and his almost too perfect scent..."_

By this time, my heart was pounding. I had no idea she felt this strongly!

"It's not done," Skipper told me.

_"I just don't 'love' Kowalski, I'm 'in love' with him! I'm not sure that makes any sense but that's the way I feel and not you or anyone else can do or say _anything_ to change that!" _

Skipper stopped the tape in a rush. "Er... that's all you need to hear. No need to play _my _words... So, Kowalski, what's you take in all this?"

Frankly, I didn't know waht to say. All these emotions I never felt before filled my heart. I couldn't deny it any longer. "I...I also love her!"

"So, you're going to tell her?"

I froze. Admitting my feelings to others and myself was hard enough...

Skipper laughed. "Well...Now I know what you two have in common." He began to walk away, but he stopped outside the door. "One more thing, Kowalski..."

I turned to him. "Yes, Skipper?" I noticed... his eyes were soft and caring!?

"Rune's a good girl... She's kind and sweet and she loves you with all her heart, but..." His voice suddenly turned cold. "If you were to break that poor girl's heart for any reason you will be running extra laps for a month and I'll convasgate your clip board!"

I laughed a little bit. "No need to worry about that, Sir!" Wow. I never seen him act so fatherly to anyone besides Private.

"Good... Now, I'm gonna talk to Ru."

---

(Rune's POV)

"He loves me? He loves me?! He really does? Oh my god, he really does?!" I squeeled as I hopped up and down.

"Good Lord, girl! You keep bouncing like that, you're gonna make _me _get sick!" Skipper told me.

I stopped hopping and I hugged Skipper quickly, then rushed to the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Skipper asked. "You know Kowalski's still outside the door."

"I know," I said over my shoulder as I climbed the ladder, "But you know me, I put things off! I'm gonna take the longway around."

I heard Skipper laugh lightly with a sigh.

***

I had just got to the top of H.Q. when I spotted Kowalski. He must have been planning to do what I was doing! I smiled as I hopped into the water and doggy paddled to the other side. I could see Kowalski was surprised. He should be! I've been practicing to swim all last night till late afternoon.

"Kowalski! Hi," I panted as I struggled to climb out of the water.

Kowalski grabbed my hand and helpped me. "Ah... hello, Rune... Where'd you learn to swim?"

"I taught myself," I told him.

It was an ackward silence.

Well...not really ackward(to me anyway)... I just stared into his eyes... His brillant dark blue eyes... Now that I knew he loved me too, I felt completely free of my emotions. Without reliezing what I was doing, I got close and snuggled my nose into his feathers, taking in his sea water scent... I loved his scent... it comforted me... reminded me of home. "Kowalski...," I muttered, rubbing my head on his chest.

I felt heat coming off him. He must be blushing! He wrapped his flippers around me. God... it felt so nice to have his body close to me...

My eyes widened as I felt his beak nuzzling my neck. I found myself laughting. "So...? Who's gonna be the first to pour their heart out?"

Kowalski chuckled. I felt his breath on my ncek and I blushed more than usual. "Well..?"

Silence.

"Awe, it can wait," I told him with a wide smile, "Why ruin a good thing?" I pulle back, grabbed his beak and kissed him.

Kowalski's face turned into a goofy smile. "W-Wow!"

I giggled as i cuddled back into his chest. It was all too perfect. Even if we were both too shy to admit out feelings to one another, we both knew... we both felt the same.

---

A/N: Feel free to "Aww!" at this! ^^ So if ya didn't catch on; Kowalski was the one to see Rune and Skipper hug and he got jealous. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

SKILENE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! Skilene shall prevale! And what of Private and Trixy? Contuine to the next chapter to find out! ;)

Review, please! =3


	10. Getting Things Right

Chapter ten: Getting Things Right

(Rune's POV)

I was the luckiest lemur girl in the whole entire zoo...well, I was the only lemur girl, but you get the point! Still, I hated to be so selfish. It was soooooo obvious-painfully obvious- that Marlene and Skipper liked each other! So, I decided to pay Marlene back by getting into her business( wow. Two faced, aint I?).

I started it out by inviting the two to the big oak tree in the zoo. I told them it was urgent and they just had to come. Luckily, my plan worked!

"Rune!?" Marlene and Skipper gasped when they approached me.

"What's going on?" Marlene asked.

"Okay, Skip. Tell her, or I'll tell her for ya," I said to the leader. In a way, I was also repaying Skipper for helping me and Kowalski get together.

"I don't know what you mean!"

I rolled my eyes. "Marlene?"

Marlene fiddled her paws.

"Oh, come on! Fine then," I huffed. I pushed the two closer together and said; "Skipper loves you,Marlene; Marlene loves you, Skipper. Now get together already!"

The two blushed.

"I-Is that true, Skipper?" Marlene asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah...It is. I do love you..."

Marlene smiled and tackled Skipper in a hug. "I love you too Skipper!" she shouted.

I chuckled as I snuk away. The two didn't need me anymore. Besides, I had one more thing to take care of.

***

"Oh, Trixy, you can't possibly tell me you don't have a crush on Private, now, can you?" I asked as I chased her down.

Trixy shook her head. "Rune, unlike you, I'm not new to love. I've 'fell in love' before and trust me, it wasn't pretty," she told me.

"So you denied Private because you were afraid of what might have happened?!" I growled. No, Rune! Stay calm...

Trixy sighed. "I do like Private, okay? It's just..."

"...You don't want to get hurt," I finished. "You think you're the only one who feels that? That's one of the main reason why I didn't tell Kowalski I love him."

"You still didn't tell him, though, have you?"

I scuffed my feet on the ground. "...No... but we are together now! C'mon! Give Private a chance!"

The female penguin looked down at her feet. "What if he hates me? What if rejects me?"

"Private isn't like that," I assured, "Besides, it doesn't hurt to try!"

I watched Trixy nodded and walk away. Well, my work here was done. I just hoped everything will turn out okay... Just to be safe, maybe I should come along with Trixy.

---

(Trixy's POV)

I was clearly nervous, expectally when I saw Private. I felt so bad for rejecting him last time. What if Rune was wrong and he hated me?!

"Hello, Trixy," Private greeted friendly. Maybe he didn't hate me...

"H-Hi...Private... I, ah... Was rethinking about what you said... and I... I lied. Maybe I do like you more than...a friend."

Private's eyes lit up. "R-Really?!?!?"

I stepped back in surprise. "Yeah..." I turned around and begged for Rune's help. I had no idea what to do next.

"Why don't you two go on a date?"

"A date?" me and Private chimed.

"You want to?" I asked Private.

"Do you?"

I nodded and he smiled wide. I guess this wasn't so bad...

---

(Skipper's POV)

I had to admit, I never enjoyed myself more. I laughed at what Marlene told me.

"Wow! Rune exploded all over you when she found out you spied on her, huh?" I chuckled. "It wasn't wise to get her upset. She's sorta evil when she gets mad!"

"Ya think?" Marlene agree. She paused and looked at me strangely. "You talk as if you know her so well."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I sorta do, but that's a story for another time!"

Marlene shrugged then snuggled up to me. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad that we're finally together..."

I blushed and smile widely. "Me too, Marlene... Me too."

---

(Rune's POV)

Yay! I'm a match-maker! A pretty damn good one at that! ...Woah. I need to stop hanging with Julien so much... I shook my head. Okay, think of others. Trixy and Private were gonna go out on a date and Skipper and Marlene were together. I should be a bit proud of myself, though! ...Wait...JULIEN! I almost forgot about him! He needs a girlfriend too!

---

A/N: In the words of Rune; "Yay!" So, there ya go, Skilene fans! Hope ya liked it! And yus! Private and Trixy are going out now! I don't think this chapter is very good. Oh well. Hoped ya enjoyed it anyways.


	11. Shade N Julien

Chapter elven: Shade N Julien

(Julien's POV)

I slumped down in my kingly thrown and sighed. Runey had fallen in love with that silly smarty penguin. What did he have that I didn't?! The littlest penguin and the girly penguin got together as well as Skipper and Marlene, but me, the Handsome Lemur King, was all alone...

Everywhere I looked, there was lovey-dovey love! To my left, the smarty penguin and Runey, to the right, Marlene and Skipper and straight ahead, the female and littlest penguin. They all made me sick!

"Mort will show you love!" Mort shouted, hugging my feet.

"Ack! Get off, get off!!" I shouted, shaking the annoying thing off my foot.

Mort went flying and crashed into something.

"Another crate?" I heard Maurice gasp.

I looked just in time to see a beautiful blackish-purple lemur walk out.

I jumped down. "Hello, stranger!"

The newest female lemur smiled widely. "Hello! I'm Shade! I'm from the mating program."

"Mating program?" me and Maurice said at the same time.

"No, Maurice! I go first," I told him, brushing my hand in his face. "Mating program?"

"Ah...yes," Shade said, "Are you...Julien?"

"Yes, I am Julien, self proclaim lemur king!"

"Riiiight," she dragged out,but she smiled at me.

I nerviously smiled back.

---

(Kowalski POV)

"Mating program, eh? I wonder who signed Julien up," I said out loud. As if I didn't know.

"It was me!" Rune laughed.

"Rune..." I sighed.

"What? Look! They 'wike' each other!" she cooed.

"For now," I told her, "My hypothesis is that she'll dump him as soon as they get together."

"Go on Kowalski, have your doubts," Rune said to me, "But it was a week ago when I hooked Skip and Pri up with Marlene and Trixy. Now look at them!"

I did so. The two couples did seem happy enough together.

"_You!_"

"Mort?"

Mort tackled Rune angrily. "_You_ keep pulling King Julien away from me!"

"Get a life, Mort!" Rune hissed, flinging him off.

"Will... he be alright?" I asked.

Rune shrugged. "Hope not."

I shook my head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rune smiled. "Oh, c'mon! We both know it's my ferociousness that you love most!" She giggled.

I smiled and laughed too, then shook my head.

---

(Shade's POV)

Julien showed me around the zoo and introduced me to most everyone. Despite his 'all-about-me' attitude, he was pretty descent.

Suddenly, I saw a brown female lemur with black markings and a white chest and belly who wore spiked collars and gold bracelets. She ran up to Julien.

"Stop blabbing about yourself, retard! Be nice and let her talk!" I heard her snap.

Julien turned to me as the other ran off. "Er... Enough about me, even though I am pretty awesome. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I lived in the Illinoisans state zoo all my life, so there's not much to say about where I come from. I have three brothers, two sisters and no parents. I like dancing, climbing trees and just hanging out."

"Oh my goodnesses! I _love _to dance!" Julien shouted.

"We should dance together sometime then," I suggested with a smile.

"I would very much like that!"

---

(Rune's POV)

I spied on Julien a little bit when I noticed he was being obnoxious, so I went out and told him what ot do. Luckily, he took my advice and I no longer had to spy them.

I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Ow, ow!" I cried.

"Sorry," said a raspy voice.

"R-Rico? Where you following me?" I asked.

Rico slowly nodded.

"Er... may I ask why?"

He pointed to Julien and Shade.

"Oh, that's Shade. She's new."

Rico shook his head and this time pointed to me and then pointed far off where Kowalski was.

"Um...?"

Rico let out an annoyed sigh. "Love!" he shouted.

"Oh! What about it?"

Rico growled and began to walk away.

I suddenly got it. "You want to know about love?"

Rico turned and smiled weakly.

"I thought you hated you," I teased, smiling as I crossed my arms.

Rico sighed. "No love..."

I blinked. Then let out an "Aww!" as I hugged him. Poor Rico had never fallen in love before! I bet he didn't even fully understand what it was. I pulled back and smiled again. "Right! Let's talk about love!" I paused for a long time. The wind blew a leaf pass us.

I had _no _idea how to explain the concepts of love. Still, I tried my best; "Look at Shade 'n Julien," I advised.

Rico did so, then looked at me with a look that said, 'What about them?'

"That's what love begins with. Talking, hanging out. Now... follow me."

***

Me and Rico snuck up on Private and Trixy who were on their fourth date that week.

"That's the next step. Getting to relieze your feelings for one another." I pulled Rico over to the other side of the zoo. "And ther's the step after that," I explained as we saw Marlene and Skipper sheepishly cuddling each other (Aww!). "And then the final step would be-"

"Rune N K'walski!" he squawked, smiling in that goofy way of his.

I smiled too. "That's right... too bad we _still_ haven't told each other our feelings..."

"...Love?" the hefty penguin asked.

"Yes, it's love... very slow love...," I sighed, "Now, let's talk about how love-"

I felt hands wrap around me and lift me up in the air.

"There you are," growled a familiar voice.

I looked at the hands and saw a bite scare and- Oh my God! It's the teen from before! I struggled. "Lemme go! Lemme go! KOWALSKI!!!" His name flew out of my lips. Too late to do anything. The boy put a clothe around my mouth and I passed out.

---

A/N: Okay, I just had to have that part where Rune's explaining love to Rico for one of my other stories. Anywhoz, OMG! The teen from before KIDNAPPED RUNE!!!(Total deja vu!) What will happen next? Will Rune's friends and Kowalski save her or will the teen get his altimate revenge?! Find out in next and final chapter! (yes, another cliff hanger! I'm so mean!)

review, review, review!!!

囎


	12. I Love You

Chapter twelve: I Love You

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski!" Rune's voice shrieked.

Oh no!

I turned and saw the teen from before.

Oh, please, no!

He carried her away.

Not again!!

"RUNE!!!!!!!" I cried, sliding over where the boy once stood.

Rico flipped up, his face was already swallow. He must have been kicked in the face.

"Follow him! I'll get the others!" I told Rico.

"Ah-huh!" he said before sliding off.

As much as I hated to not follow Rune myself, Rico's lack of communication would not help Skipper and Private know what was going on.

"Kowalski!" I heard a voice shout. It was Skipper and all the others who came when they heard the scream no doubt.

"H-He took Rune!"

"He?"

"The wild teen from before! He kidnapped her! I sent Rico to follow them."

"Good work! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Julien shouted, "I...I must go too! She saved my live before... I must repay her!"

"Hell, I'll come too," Nicolie offered.

"What can we do?" Marlene asked.

"Get Alice's attention! Lead her to us," Skipper ordered, "Now, Kowalski, give me options! ...Kowalski?"

That's the last I heard. My body had reacted on its own and I was now out to track my girl. Please don't let her be hurt again!

---

(Rune's POV)

"Neep!" I squealed as the human threw stuff at me.

"Ha! This is for biting me, bitch!" shouted the teen as he threw a glass bottle at me.

It crashed into the tree I was tied to. Glass broke every where, ripping at my skin and fur, leaving cuts and gasses. I screamed in pain and the human took pleasure from this.

"Look what I've got," the boy laughed, pulling out a yellow box.

I tried to unblur my vision to see what it was.

"It's rat poison," he told me with an evil grin, "And you're the rat!" He jammed the green poison down my throat and I felt the dry stuff crawl its way down to my stomach.

Just then, Kowalski came and jumped onto the human's back, followed by the team and even Nicolie and Julien! Rico hacked up a knife and threw it up the tree, cutting the rope.

"Nng!" I shouted as he caught me. My body had been beaten, cut and bruised from the boy's violence.

Rico gently sat me out of the way, then joined the fight.

I became dizzy and woozy. I felt sick.

---

(Kowalski's POV)

I repeatedly punched the fainted boy in the face. Anger consumed me.

"Kowalski, that's enough," Skipper yelled, "Kowalski!"

I stopped, but only because I was out of breath. "W-Where's... Rune?" I asked between breaths.

Private pointed over to the tree and I gasped.

"R-Rune!" I shouted, running up to her.

She was bleeding from all over and she looked very sick and tortured. "K-Kowalski..." she muttered.

"It's...It's gonna be okay, Rune," I said, although it felt like a lie, "Please...don't die on my! Don't die, Runenaki! I love you!"

Rune's eyes sparkled and she smiled weakly. "You...said it...You love me..." she began to cough.

"No, no! You can't die! I know exactly how you feel about me, but you don't know how much I love you!" Tears flowed down my face. "I...I love your smile...your sweet, innocent smile. I love the way you talk to me like I'm a regular person. I love the way you walk, making me breathless. I love the feeling of our love and your touch and when you nuzzle my neck and I know that everything else doesn't matter! I love the way you always smell so good and I love your kiss, so please! Please, don't leave me here alone without you, Rune! I don't want to be alone!"

My love smiled widely. "That's... nice to hear... I love you too, Kowalski, with all my heart... Forever and aways..."

That's when Alice and three guards came. Everything happened so fast. They took Rune and returned us to the zoo.

***

I spent weeks, months it seemed, for Rune's returnal... If she'd ever come back... God, I hope she comes back...

---

Alice held the little lemur tightly in her arms as she walked past the penguins' habitat and saw that one of the penguins were depressed. As soon as he saw what Alice had, however, he squaked happily.

"Huh? Do... you want to see her?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kowalski shouted, hoping Alice would understand him.

A 2x4 fell on the land and Alice walked acros it and placed the lemur down.

"Rune!!!" Kowalski shouted, nuzzling Rune's neck.

"Kowalski! I've missed you _so_ much!" she cried, wrapping her arms and tail around her love.

"Now aint this a strange site," Alice told herself.

"Aww! Look at the cute animal couple!" a teen girl with medium length red hair and glasses said with a wide smile.

In an instant, the habitat was surrounded.

"Huh... Maybe we should put those two together in their own habitat..."

Rune and Kowalski seemed to be in their own little world.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Kowalski whispered, placing his flipper on Rune's face.

"You don't need to protect me. I can handle myself," she teased.

Kowalski hugged her tight. "I love you..."

"I also love you," she said with a giggle.

END

---

A/N: Wow, the very small scene fight sucked! XP So yeah, that's how this story ends! Before I write my next major story of PoM, I'm gonna write some one shots to show what else happened that wasn't in the story('cause is it just me, or is this story mostly KowalskixRune? Well, that's basically what the story was suppose to be about so...).

lolz! A teen girl with glasses and red hair! I wonder who that could be *starts to whistle* X3

Okay, pulling away from the subject for a bit, I watched the new episode of PoM yesterday and Kowalski had a crush on Officer X's van! It was funny cause the van got destroyed and it was like;

X: I loved that van!

Kowalski: *angry* We _all _loved that van!! Do you think _you're _the only one that's hurting?!?

lolz Wow. Kowalski has a strange taste in women! XD

Rune: Hey! I resent that!

Me: Sorry, Runey!

Rune: Ack! Not another one that calls me 'Runey'! Make it stop!! *runs away*

So, please review and tell me what you all think on this last chapter and/or over all!

You all rock and get a hug! ^^

*hugs you all*

／l、

（ﾟ､ ｡ ７

l、 ~ヽ

じしf_,)ノ

meow =3


End file.
